In A Nutshell
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: It's an assortment of moments and memories from our favourite Fruits Basket characters - in a nutshell. Poetry collection with various pairings
1. Tohru Honda: An Acrostic

**A/N: Most of these poems are for challenges in the Poetry Craze forum here on FFN, but it's also for little poems I may conjure up all on my own. Non-Furuba poetry will be posted separately.**

**This poem is for the Character Acrostics challenge on the forum I mentioned before, using the character Tohru Honda.**

XxXxX

**T**he only one who can break the curse of the Chinese Zodiac

**O**n top of the housework

**H**eart of gold

**R**omantically involved with Kyo

**U**o and Hana's best friend

**H**onest and caring

**O**ne kind individual

**N**ot mean-spirited in any way

**D**oes not have a sister, no matter what you people think

**A** sweet girl that everyone adores

XxXxX

**A/N: I really need to work on my acrostics, don't I? Oh well, it was worth a try!**


	2. 100 Prompts 001 A Familliar Face

**A/N: First entry for the 100 Prompts Challenge, with the prompt 'advent'. From Yuki's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

XxXxX

**100 Prompts 01. A Familiar Face**

I've seen her before,  
here she is, at the door.  
A girl from school;  
Tohru Honda

It's rare, you see;  
not many visit me.  
How does she know  
where I live?

Her mother just died,  
not a chance to say goodbye.  
How's she doing,  
I wonder?

She lives in a tent  
close to broken and bent;  
Welcome to the family,  
Tohru Honda.


	3. 100 Prompts 002 Mouse Trap

**A/N: Here's another Yuki-centered poem for the 100 Prompts challenge. Prompt is 'stride'. May contain spoilers for the manga. Inspired by this new song by Avril Lavigne and Nickelback I don't know the name of.**

XxXxX

**100 Prompts 02. Mouse Trap**

Fumbling for the door  
in the room painted black  
where God was present.

Wherever he went, she followed  
disabling him to find a way out.  
She's the evil queen.  
He's the prince, so who's the hero?  
Who's the princess?  
Who's the knight?

Maybe he was forever alone  
just as she'd promised.


	4. 100 Prompts 003 Cry For You

**A/N: Yay! Two poems in one day! *happy dance* And this is the first IaN poem with a pairing, too! The pairing's Hiro/Kisa, so if that's not your cup of tea you're welcome to skip this one. And the prompt's 'concern'. Yeah, I love prompt challenges XDDD**

XxXxX

**100 Prompts 03. Cry For You**

He's stomping his feet like a little kid  
She's watching in concern  
For she sees the sadness in his eyes.

She runs over, squeezes his hand tight,  
tears leaking out from her closed eyelids.

"What's wrong?" She asks,  
hiccups evident in her wavery voice.

"Kisa," he whispers, wiping her tears away.  
Colour has arisen in his cheeks.

"I… I like you. That's what's wrong."


	5. Killer

**A/N: Happy Halloween my little monsters! God I'm sounding like Lady GaGa… But to get your bones chilling, here's a poem that is completely challenge-free. That's right; it's not for any Poetry Craze challenges. And it's KyoxYuki too! *squee***

**Alright, fangirling over. To quote a radio show I sometimes listen to, THIS. IS. SERIOUS! And it's best if you don't read this poem at night…**

XxXxX

**Killer**

A chilling dystopia  
of blood and bones.  
Swallowing the bile in his throat,  
he tried to stand.  
But his attempt was in vain.

Pain so hot and searing,  
he's surprised he's still alive.  
Maybe this place was Hell.  
Maybe the struggle had taken it's toll.  
But his mind was as foggy as a thick mist.

And his cousin had joined him,  
wherever he was,  
blood staining his ripped clothes.  
Wet, dull grey hair hung over his eyes.  
But one eye was gone.

A machete in his hand  
and a glint in his single eye.  
A malicious smile graced his lips.  
"I love you… Kyo."  
And he swung the machete,  
aiming for the neck.

Kyo had awoken with heavy breath.  
With a glance at his lover,  
looking so angelic beside him,  
he began to question his true intentions.

XxXxX

**A/N: I've only found 1 other YukixKyo horror… sad. That fic haunts me still to this day though XD. It's called 'Scream' if you wanna check it out. It's a lot more graphic than this poem, though…**

**Review, or Yuki Sohma will decapitate you in your sleep. **


End file.
